carolangryfacefandomcom-20200214-history
CAROL! (Angry Face) the Sequel
CAROL! >:) the Sequel is the second story in the CAROL! >:) series. It is unknown whether it has a second name or not, at this time. The story follows our same eight heroes during their junior year in college. However, unlike the original, its entire setting takes place in two completely different areas both far away from F.R.I.E.N.D.S. university - one in Boston and one in Scotland. Also, unlike the original story, our heroes are split off into two completely different storylines. The first one follows Michelle Neekon, Melissa Zonzales, Matthew Blerry and Austin Powers as they travel overseas to rescue a memory-less Jasper Flee. The second follows Ashley Cornelia, Kyle Morehead and Colin Now & Later as they travel across the country to unlock the secrets behind Jon Pipkin's secret diary. Both storylines eventually meet up in the end, when our eight heroes find themselves on top of Big Ben in London. Characters: Michelle Neekon: Michelle is having a great junior year at F.R.I.E.N.D.S., when suddenly everything falls apart. With the stability of her friend group now in question, as well as the disappearance of one of her closest friends and one crazy tell-all diary, it now seems as though her boyfriend Matthew Blerry is the only good thing going in her life, but maybe that’s all Michelle needs. Melissa Zonzales: Ticked off after her sudden break-up with Meathead Rick, Melissa picks a fight with Jasper causing him to take off to Scotland. One guilt trip and one terrifying boat trip later, Melissa finds herself in Scotland with Michelle, Matthew Blerry and Austin looking for him. While there, a boy shows up claiming to be her son causing her even more grief. But is the arrival of Tyrone and her break-up with Meathead Rick the real reason behind Melissa’s terrible mood, or perhaps there’s more to her sudden shift in behavior than meets the eye? Matthew Blerry: 'Still taking Jon’s death hard, Matthew Blerry will do anything to make sure that history doesn’t repeat itself. Luckily, his relationship with his girlfriend Michelle is going well. But with his new friend group slowly splitting up, can he convince everyone to stick together or will the combination of being overseas and conflict drive him and his friends apart? 'Austin Powers: As a master of disguise, it’s Austin’s time to shine as half of the group takes a trip across the Atlantic, racing Carol to locate their friend. But there’s only so much a master of disguise can do when the group finds themselves encountering people like Tyrone, Tyler, Jill and the Guy with Two Hats on their crazy journey across the globe. *~*~* Jasper Flee: 'After getting into a heated argument with Melissa at the beginning of the year, Jasper sets off to study abroad in Scotland. Unfortunately for him, the semester doesn’t turn out to be anything like he expected and with a combination of Carol trying to track him down, no belongings, no nearby friends, having forgotten the English language and one serious case of memory loss, Jasper finds himself in quite a predicament. Well he would, if only he could remember who he is… *~*~* 'Ashley Cornelia: 'Sad to be separated from four of her friends, but overjoyed to be able to uncover the mysteries behind Jon’s secret diary. This leads to Ashley taking Kyle and Colin Now & Later to Boston to contact the only person who may have a clue as to what happened in Jon’s past and what exactly happened to Jon’s dead body…Mrs. Krupp! But what Ashley’s about to learn is that as the diary goes on, the pages start getting more and more disturbing. 'Kyle Morehead: 'Not wanting to take a bus to Scotland, Kyle decided to stay at F.R.I.E.N.D.S. to help Ashley and Colin uncover the mystery behind Jon’s newly discovered diary. He figures if they take a trip to Boston and later New York City, his hidden talent may come in handy on their journey once again, and who’s to say that he’s wrong…? 'Jon Pipkin: Thought that being dead would get him out of appearing in the sequel, but I still wrote him in anyway and gave him an important secondary plot – haha! Jon kept a secret diary while he was alive and fortunately for us, someone found it at the end of CAROL! >:). Isn’t this just awesome? Colin Now & Later: 'Finally graduated with his Ph-D in Astronomy at F.R.I.E.N.D.S. and is looking for a good excuse to spend more time with Ashley, so why not take a trip with some of his old students to the Northeast? Who knows, maybe his discrete spice watch will come in handy someday. '''Mrs. Krupp: '''Was written into Jon’s secret diary and wants to hide it from the world. But she’s about to realize that when it comes to creepy handwritten diaries that some nineteen year old kid wrote about you for some reason, there’s no escape and that does explain a lot. *~*~* 'Carol: Is after Michelle and her friends once again and this time she’s going to make sure that she gets her Carol’s Spawn 2.0, no matter what the costs! So it’s no surprise when she starts a fake study abroad program to lure Jasper slowly away from his friends. Carol’s sure that she’ll get him this time, after all, who’s going to stop her? Pedro: Still Carol’s husband and still as stupid as always. He tells Michelle and the others Carol’s plan to kidnap Jasper, causing the ultimate race between good versus evil. But will his newfound friendship with Austin and PizzaShipping and his crazy new songs influence Pedro to switch sides and help our heroes defeat Carol once more? Fake Michelle: Doesn’t know why the heck she’s still helping Carol after all the years that she’s treated her like crap, but if there’s a chance to ruin Melissa’s life completely then why not? She’s just hoping that she doesn’t have another copy of the Tales of Prince Caspian or Battleship Potemkin in her pocket, after all, Fake Michelle doesn’t want a repeat of what happened last time… Quotes: ' Jasper: Guess what? I’m going to Scotland this semester! So what do you guys think? (Michelle and Melissa exchange glances with each other; eyebrows raised. In the next scene, they throw tied-up Jasper into the Arb, pushing him out of the car before Michelle drives away.) Melissa: See you in a week! *~*~* Ashley: Remember that diary we found in Jon’s room? Michelle: Yes. Ashley: Well take a look at this… *opens book* *~*~* Ashley: So it’s agreed, you guys will go to Scotland and find Jasper and we’ll go to Boston to unlock the secrets of Jon. Michelle: Sounds good. (Michelle turns to Matthew Blerry and Austin.) Michelle: Come on guys, we have a friend to save! Melissa: Wait! I’m going with you. Michelle: Are you crazy?! You’re the one that drove him away in the first place! Melissa: Say what you want, but just to tell you, it's not going to influence my decision at all. Austin: 102? NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (Everyone in the room turns to Austin in concern, a shocked Melissa turns back to Michelle.) Melissa: Okay, so maybe that did influence my decision a little bit. *~*~* Colin Now & Later: Sweet! Successful millionaire professor here I come! *~*~* Melissa: You can’t give up now! What about NoxfordShipping? Kyle: What about MappleShipping? Melissa: Shut-up. *~*~* Matthew Blerry: Could this BE any worse of a trip? Michelle (covering his mouth): No, no, don't say that! Whenever someone says that something always gets- (A huge beam of light blasts in between the circle of friends, as a small figure steps forward making himself visible to all; he waves.) Tyrone: Hi! I'm Tyrone! (Everyone screams.) *~*~* (Carol is sitting in her evil lair watching Jasper get on the airplane from one of her various television monitors.) Carol: That's right, come to Carol. Every step you take brings you closer...''to me. Pedro: Hey Carol, have you seen my-? Carol: Shush Pedro this is important! Pedro: Oh, I see. Looking up elf names again? (Carol groans.) *~*~* Michelle: Well, it looks like we're going to die out here. And why am I surprisingly okay with this? (Melissa shakes her head as she watches Tyrone run around the park with a piece of steak on his head.) Melissa: What have we gotten ourselves into? *~*~* Tyrone: My daddy wears two hats! Everyone: OH MY GOSH!!! *~*~* Jasper (backing away): Nice dogs, nice dogs! (The dogs continue to growl at him stepping closer and closer down the blocked off alley. With nowhere left to run, Jasper quickly reaches into his pocket and pulls out his passport and driver's license.) Jasper: Uh, fetch! (Jasper throws them to the dogs, they eat them up in a few seconds.) Jasper: Crap, those were my only forms of identification. *~*~* Mrs. Krupp: So, we meet again friends of Michelle Neekon. You know, I always thought that I would- Kyle: Yeah, and you're even uglier than you were last time we saw you! (Mrs. Krupp turns to Kyle and glares.) Mrs. Krupp: DON'T INTERRUPT ME! *~*~* Melissa: I always knew that girl was evil. *~*~* Tyler: I'm Tyler, don't you guys remember me? I was your friend for so...*trailing off while no one is paying attention to what he is actually saying* Matthew Blerry: Man that guy talks a lot. Could he BE any louder? Michelle (mind wandering): I like the University of Michigan. Austin (mind wandering): I can do it! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Melissa: Gosh, that kid's voice is high. *~*~* Tyrone: I love you Mommy. *hugs Melissa* Melissa (groaning): Someone please help me. *~*~* '''Appearances: Returning Characters: - Michelle Neekon - Melissa Zonzales - Jasper Flee - Matthew Blerry - Ashley Cornelia - Jon Pipkin - Kyle Morehead - Austin Powers - Carol - Pedro Riveria - Fake Michelle - Mrs. Krupp - Colin Now & Later - Meathead Rick (?) - Guy in Chrome - Matthew Perry New Characters: - Tyrone - Tyler Mezzmer - Jill - Guy with Two Hats -Ethan (Who's Ethan?) -Anonymous Hater -Becca *~*~* Expected Release Date: '''2012 '''Additional Notes: This story will decide once and for all who Melissa Zonzales ends up with in the finale of CAROL! >:). For debate over the topic of who it will be, click here.